live_actionfandomcom-20200214-history
X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014)
X-Men: Days of Future Past is a 2014 American ensemble superhero film based on the fictional X-Men characters that appear in Marvel Comics. The film was directed by Bryan Singer and premiered in New York City on May 10, 2014 and was theatrically released on May 23, 2014. The films Stars: Hugh Jackman, James McAvoy, Michael Fassbender, Jennifer Lawrence, Halle Berry, Nicholas Hoult, Anna Paquin, Ellen Page, Peter Dinklage, Shawn Ashmore, Omar Sy. The films co-stars: Evan Peters, Josh Helman, Daniel Cudmore, Fan Bingbing, Adan Canto, Booboo Stewart and Ian McKellen, Patrick Stewart. Starring *Hugh Jackman - Logan/Wolverine *James McAvoy - Charles Xavier *Michael Fassbender - Erik Lehnsherr *Jennifer Lawrence - Raven/Mystique *Halle Berry - Storm *Nicholas Hoult - Hank/Beast *Anna Paquin - Rogue *Ellen Page - Kitty Pryde *Peter Dinklage - Dr. Bolivar Trask *Shawn Ashmore - Bobby/Iceman *Omar Sy - Bishop *Evan Peters - Peter/Quicksilver *Josh Helman - Maj. Bill Stryker *Daniel Cudmore - Colossus *Fan Bingbing - Blink *Adan Canto - Sunspot *Booboo Stewart - Warpath *And Ian McKellen - Magneto *Patrick Stewart - Professor X 'Cast' *Jean Grey - Famke Janssen *Scott Summers - James Marsden *Havok - Lucas Till *Toad - Evan Jonigkeit *President Nixon - Mark Camacho *Young Mutant Scavenger - Alexander Felici *Gwen - Jan Gerste *Ramone - Massimo Cannistraro *Pinstripe Mafioso - Mike Dopud *Black Coast Mafioso - Lee Villeneuve *Col. Sanders - Andreas Apergis *Vietnam MP Guard - Robert Montcalm *Ink - Gregg Lowe *Mutant Soldier - Jaa Smith-Johnson *Quarantine Doctor - Alex Ivanovici *Quarantine Doctor#2 - Alain Dahan *Quarantine Doctor#3 - Freddy Bessa *Quarantine Nurse - Patricia Tougas *Senator Brickman - Michael Lerner *Congressman Parker - Chris Claremont *Congressman Davis - Len Wein *Congressman McCarter - Francois Paquette *Trask Secretary - Zabryna Guevara *Ms. Maximoff - Zerha Leverman *Pentagon Tour Guide - Angela Galuppo *Pentagon Young Boy - Milo Chang Sigel *Pentagon Young Girl - Kiana Chang Sigel *Surveillance Guard#1 - Victor Cornfoot *Surveillance Guard#2 - Brent Skagford *Pentagon Cook - Kyle Gatehouse *Mustachioed Kitchen Guard - John Sebastien Cote *Kitchen Guard - Stephane Julien *Pentagon Elevator Guard - Taris Tyler *Armed Kitchen Guard - Darryl Scheelar *General Nhuan - Thai-Hoa Le *Vietnamese Captain - Johnny Tran *General Petrov - Gregory Hlady *Vietnamese Translator - Dang Quoc Thinh *Russian Translator - Vladimir Aksenov *Chinese Translator - Jimmy Chan *Peace Summit Reporter - Julian Casey *Nixon Aide - Robert Crooks *Secretary of Defense - Matt Cooke *US Army General - Tim Post *Desk Anchor - Jason Deline *French Emergency Nurse - Karine Vanasse *French TV Reporter - Pierre LeBlanc *Female Traveler - Jude Beny *Blue Suit Traveler - Arthur Holden *Airport Backpacker - Sean Curley *Flight Attendant - Susanna Fourner *White House Reporter - Andrew Peplowski *White House Lawn Reporter - John Moore *White House Ticket Man - Moe Jeudy-Lamour *Groundskeeper - Harry Standjofski *Red Haired Girl - Brianna Bone *Secret Service Agent - Neil Napier *White House Stage Guard - Jason Koehler *Peter's Little Sister - Miya Shelton-Contreras *Potomac River Cop#1 - Mizinga Mwinga *Potomac River Cop#2 - Christian Jadah 'Uncredited' *Kelsey Grammer - Hank McCoy/Beast Category:Movies Category:2014 Movies